


容器

by itsnotuncommon



Category: Cowboy Bebop (Anime)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotuncommon/pseuds/itsnotuncommon
Summary: 他把我当做容器，那我就把灵魂逼出去，任凭他找寻想要的东西。我的灵魂就在天花板上俯视着我们，我看着她，她看着比夏斯，比夏斯想要通过我看到斯派克，但斯派克谁也看不到，也谁都看得到。
Relationships: Grencia Eckener & Julia, Grencia Eckener/Vicious, Julia/Spike Spiegel, Julia/Vicious (Cowboy Bebop), Spike Spiegel/Vicious
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	容器

**Author's Note:**

> 格伦第一视角！
> 
> 虽然说有点为R18而R18 但是我也想看他们搞在一起啦！
> 
> OOC都是我的！雷都砸在我身上！

大约是一个月前，酒吧里突然来了一位女性，金色头发，高挑，总是穿着黑色呢大衣。来到酒吧会点一杯金汤力，一口一口慢慢啜着，时不时点一根香烟。每到晚上八点半，我站在乐池里吹萨克斯风，这位女士几乎每次都是差一刻十一点时推门进来，差一刻十二点时点一首Julia，听完缓缓起身离去。

上周四我吹奏完Julia时，她已经是酒吧里唯一的顾客，我抬起头看见她正在注视着我。那不是来自有生机的人的视线，用空洞来形容一点都不过分。她招手示意我过去。

“ 曲子，很美。 ”

我笑了， “ 没有人愿意听不美的曲子。 ”

“ 没想到还能再听到这首曲子，比夏斯给你的？ ”

我心里一惊。比夏斯。她怎么会知道比夏斯。

“ 我叫朱莉亚，很普通的名字。 ”

“...  格伦。 ”

酒吧老板不耐烦地敲着桌子，看着窗外越来越大的雪。我借机向他提出提前下班，他答应了。没人想在木卫四飘雪的日子太晚回家。

我邀请朱莉亚到我家小酌，她点头，默默跟着我。

* * *

倒了一杯热水放在她面前。她拿起旁边的伏特加兑进去。

我划破沉默， “ 你跟比夏斯交情应该不一般吧，在土卫六时他一有空就把音乐盒拿出来听。 ”

“音乐盒 … 吗？那是斯派克买给我的礼物，斯派克走后音乐盒也消失了，原来是那天…”

“ 应该是吧。总之就到我手里了。真是巧呀，居然能遇到原主。 ”

她坐在我的客厅，仿佛从来就应该在这里。在以Jupiter儿女命名的星球上遇见有着名为Jupiter的后裔的女人，应当如此。

“后来呢？” ，她问道。

“ 从土卫六一回来就不明不白被抓进了监狱。我想不出也不想搞懂是怎么回事，吃了监狱给的药，荷尔蒙混乱，长出了胸部 ”， 我苦笑一下， “ 所以你来之前我是这个星球唯一的女人呢。 ”

“ 那我建议你拆开音乐盒来看看。比夏斯人如其名，不是fierce凶残，而是vicious阴险，从名字上看跟Spike尖锐倒合拍得很。 ”

“ 讲一讲？ ”

“ 也没有什么好讲的，斯派克和比夏斯都是红龙的成员，斯派克是我的爱人，比夏斯一厢情愿地相信跟他出生入死的斯派克不会脱离组织。但后来斯派克想要过平静的生活了，比夏斯不顾长老们的意见组织追杀斯派克，包括找到我让我亲手了结斯派克，或者一起去死。仿佛我只是他砍刀延伸出的一小截挑着枪的刀片。 ”

“那你 ... ？”

“当然没有。那时的我还对生活充满希望，并不知道 ’ 一起去没有人的地方 ’ 还可以意味着什么。斯派克一个人走了。比夏斯不知道斯派克要是死去，自己也不能独活。斯派克是他的镜子，每天都提醒着他的存在。”

她拿起杯子喝了一口，继续说道，

“ 后来故事就是胜利的一方向对手的女人炫耀自己胜利的陈词滥调了。 ”

* * *

“ 有没有人说过跟你在一起心情会很平静会想起很多事情？ ”

我没有回答。过了许久我问道，

“ 跟比夏斯做爱是什么感觉？ ”

朱莉亚脱掉鞋，两条腿缩上沙发，吐出一口烟。

“ 没有什么感觉。他就像蛇一样，对着猎物吐着蛇信子，每勾一下似乎都想把什么从我体内勾出来，而不是塞什么进去。我不是他的猎物，我只是什么的容器。 ”

“ 动作倒不凶猛，也绝非温柔。但那天我却湿得一塌糊涂。很可笑吧？面对试图杀死你恋人的男人居然有这样的反应。那天我太害怕了，每一秒都处在濒死边缘。听说性快感的根源是疼痛，疼痛感和极度害怕联手把我送向高潮。 ”

她顿了下，嘴角划出一丝轻蔑，

“ 我大概不是什么好女人，他把我当做容器，我就把灵魂逼出去，任凭他找寻想要的东西。我的灵魂就在天花板上俯视着我们，我看着她，她看着比夏斯，比夏斯想要通过我看到斯派克，但斯派克谁也看不到，也谁都看得到。 ”

“ 他发泄完后头枕在我胸前，我把他抱在怀里，那一刻感觉他是个小孩子，小孩不都这样吗？喜欢的东西一定要占为己有，得不到的东西就想要毁掉。我抚摸着他的头发，他的头发比起斯派克的鸡窝出人意料地柔软，就这样我睡着了。第二天我醒来的时候比夏斯已经离开了，什么都没留下，唯独带走这个音乐盒。 ”

“ 后来听说他去了土卫六，可这跟我有什么关系呢。我的灵魂从那之后就离我而去了，我也没有想再寻回她，她在与不在都没有什么区别。那天之后我也不再是我了。 ”

“那 … 跟斯派克做爱是什么感觉？”  我又问道。

朱莉亚笑了，并没有回答我的问题。

“ 你观察过别人的眼睛吗？你见到斯派克的时候就会知道，他能映出你的任何欲望，有时我也不知道他到底知不知道这些东西。你凝视他眼睛的时候心情会相当复杂。他的眼睛一只深一只浅。他说他用左眼看着过去。但他没说过右眼，右眼看的是现在吗？是未来吗？还是什么都没有的深渊？ ”

她扭头看向窗外。

不知是被什么驱使着，我坐到朱莉亚身边，解开衬衣的纽扣，牵起她的手放在我裸露的胸前，我颤抖着。她转过头来看着我。

“我第一次看见你的时候就觉得我们很相似。不是说性别上的相似，是某种灵魂上的共鸣。我不恨比夏斯，我们在土卫六上度过了相当快乐的时光，不，应该是我单方面觉得快乐。我一直憧憬着同志一样的感情，每一次想到可以互相依赖就热泪盈眶 …”

朱莉亚用嘴唇堵住了我倾泻而出的话语。

“ 可我也不是比夏斯，这一切你应该同他说。比夏斯从未得到过你就毁了你，他害怕你也从他身边逃走。如果我现在是比夏斯的容器，你会有所宽慰吗？ ”

“ 晚安，格伦。 ”

“ 晚安，朱莉亚。 ”

朱莉亚也走了，留下了音乐盒。

**Author's Note:**

> 低配村上春树标准男主ver. 格伦  
> 伪特蕾莎萨宾娜奇美拉ver. 朱莉亚  
> G哥J姐我对不起你们！  
> 谁能想到第二篇就是这种内容（（（ :aru_2101:


End file.
